


colours

by honestlywhatarewedoing



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: but like it's spoilers so im not going to tag, crash, so if you don't like that and feel uncomfortable don't read, you can probably figure out who this is about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlywhatarewedoing/pseuds/honestlywhatarewedoing
Summary: a study of an f1 race through specific colours
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. blue.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and probably very bad i'm sorry

* * *

for the people watching the race, it was the blue of the sky that didn’t seem to show. the clouds were dark and the rain was cascading upon the track and the grandstands. so it was the blue of the raincoats or the flashes of a toro rosso driving by. the blue of the williams that had to retire because of a gearbox failure. the blue of the sky that was seen in the far distance. the blue of red bull caps and shirts. it was the blue of the flags they saw behind waved for backmarkers,

for the mechanics, it was the blue of the tyres they were starting to get ready. almost everyone had started on intermediates, hoping the rain would disperse, but now each and every one of them needed full wets. the blue in the garages of the likes of toro rosso and williams was obviously more prominent with their team jackets zipped up fully to incase some warmth. the flashes of blue from the cars coming in for their pitstops. the mechanics were still at the top of their game, despite the pouring rain. the red bull seemed to excel in these conditions, and the mechanics were nowhere other than on par with their previous performances.

the pit wall crew saw their blue on the radars indicating that the rain wasn’t going to stop. they saw the blue in the numbers and letters and whatever else their screens were projecting to them, all full of valuable data. the blue of the occasional red bull can or water bottle. the blue of the headphones of some teams. the blue of the flags engineers were telling their drivers about.

for the marshals, it was the blue of their waterproof clothes. the blue of the flags they were waving indicating faster drivers were about to lap slower cars. everyone up to p10 had been lapped at least once, next would be a blue car. marshals stood, ready with the flags, but it took a while.

for some drivers, it was the blue of the cars in front of them. for others, it was the blue of car they were seated in or the blue of the suit they were wearing. for some, it was the blue flags they had to move out of the way for. the blue of the lights flashing on their steering wheels telling them what mode they were engaged in. it was the blue of the buttons they were pressing on their steering wheels. the blue of the wheels that were being fitted to their cars. the blue of the sky most of them hoped would emerge or the blue of their feelings when they were overtaken.

it was the blue of the eyes that were pouring over data and telling the most useful things to their drivers. it was the blue of the eyes that were trying desperately to overtake the car in front of him, as it was the blue of the eyes that was trying to defend from the ever so slightly nearing car. it was the blue of some of the helmets the drivers were donning, the blue of the water bottle some of them got handed upon returning to the garage after a dnf. the blue of the sky that was finally showing near the horizon.

for one driver, in particular, it was the blue of the flags he had decided to ignore. he didn’t want to listen, no way was he going to get lapped. he was on fresher tires, they were going to have to pit sooner or later. why not race? he couldn’t have known that it was going to happen, but he could’ve avoided it by listening, by looking at the blue of the flags, at the blue of the lights that were flashing on his steering wheel, and following the order. but he didn't. and it happened. something bad.

the blue of the headsets shielding onlookers in the garages from the noise, ridding the noise of the cars that was so beautiful yet so loud. it was the blue of the headsets a few people in the red bull pit box ripped off their heads when it happened. they didn’t care about the noise or their ears anymore. they cared for their friend, brother, son or driver.

it was the blue of the last thing two drivers saw before slipping into unconsciousness. the blue of the sky in the distance for one, the blue of the piercing eyes of a marshal for the other. for the driver that had caused it all, it was the blue of his title sponsor, prominent on his car’s livery as he kicked it, enraged. he shouldn’t have done that.

it was the blue of the water bottles being passed in an attempt to calm people down. the blue of the towels being distributed, as the rain had stopped falling. it was the blue of the fia logo, or twitter, where people were desperately hoping to find some answers.

it was the blue of their feelings in the aftermath of it all. the tears, the despair, the unknown. everything felt blue.


	2. red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little more crash related and heavy so read at your own risk please xx

for some it was the red of the flags waving, signaling the race to be halted. at first, none of the drivers really knew what had happened, they just followed what their engineers told them; come back to the pits. they hadn’t expected an enormous crash. in fact, most of them thought that the rain was too heavy and thus the race was stopped. maybe the stewards should have thought of that. then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. 

for the people at home it was the red of the formula one logo flashing but no replay being shown. the red of the f1 app being opened hoping for some news. the red at the top of the screen indicating the race had been stopped.

for the people at the track, the red of umbrellas and rain ponchos was prominent. no one really knew what was going on, the screens where they should be able to see where pitch black and the crash had happened somewhere not as easily seen. the red of the flags was the only indication something was wrong. only when they saw the crane, the medical car and most of the marshals running over to the scene, they realized it was much more serious than just a spin in an unfavourable position. 

for others, the red was from their suit and their car. the red of the mechanics’ suits rushing around. it was one of their drivers. the red of the car that was still on the track. it was the red of their cheeks from the exertion. it was the red of ferrari. the ferrari on track. the red highlights on the other car involved. the red of bulls. 

for a few it was the red of rage. when one driver arrived in his garage the first thing he saw was his team principal red with anger, looking over replays. he didn’t see his teammate, and while praying to god nothing had happened to him, he climbed out of his car. when the man saw the replays, he wanted to run straight to the accident site. one of the staff members kept him still, while another told him that the boy would most likely be okay. 

for some it was the red of the energy drink can they had been handed. the reigning world champion sipped it as he looked at the screens, utterly confused at what the backmarker had done. defensive driving while the blue flags were being waved. no wonder the crash had happened. the rain was too heavy and the lead was about to be grasped by the red bull. the pink car shouldn’t have been doing that. 

for the marshals, red was either for the flags they were waving or for the car that they were trying to get a driver out of. the ferrari had hit the wall with enormous speed and there was only the hope the driver would be okay. the pink car next to it just hadn’t hit the wall and the canadian driver was up and out of it already, marshals getting him on the back of a motorcycle towards the medical centre. the other car couldn’t be called a car anymore. the red bull had lost his front and rear wing and had lost the red colored tires. 

the stewards found the red in the replays. the ferrari airborne, over the red bull. both crashing with an unbelievable amount of force into the wall. the replays kept playing, as penalties were up for grabs. this wasn’t just a racing accident, surely. 

for the ferrari and the red bull driver it was a flash of red from the racing point car moving too quickly to make out the actual color, it was the red of the car one of them had crashed into. it was the red of the wheels that had been flying in the air. it was the red of their eyes closing with just a little light peeking through just before darkness. it was the red of the blood one of them felt trickling down his arm. the red of what felt like death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update too sdsshs

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! <3


End file.
